Tsubasa Wo Kudasai
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Tolong kau ingat, Kalau hidupmu, Bukan cuma untuk dirimu saja... (Neji to Naruto) SasuNaru, a Little NejiNaru R&R!


"Gomen, Hinata…" Gadis penerus _clan_ Hyuuga itu masih terdiam, tak juga membalasku bahkan sepertinya mengacuhkanku seakan aku tak ada disini bersamanya. Sedari tadi dia hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap sendu kearah tubuh milik kakaknya. Dari sudut matanya, cairan bening itu terus mengalir tanpa henti. Sesekali bahunya bergetar menahan isak.

"Gomen…" kataku sekali lagi dan kemudian beranjak meninggalkan mereka di ruangan sempit itu.

Aku melangkah tanpa tahu arah, kulihat di suatu ruangan Sakura-chan tampak sibuk membantu Tsunade-baachan mengobati beberapa Shinobi yang terluka parah. Lee dan Tenten tampak tertunduk di salah satu sudut ruang tunggu. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka merasakan kehilangan.

Sedang aku sudah terlalu lelah. Untuk menangis atau berteriak, sebab dada ini sudah terlalu sesak untuk mengingat hal yang sama dan terlalu sakit untuk kembali merasakan perasaan itu.

Ya, Tuhan… apa arti semua kehilangan ini?

* * *

"_Tolong kau ingat,_ _Kalau hidupmu,_ _Bukan cuma untuk dirimu saja,"_

* * *

Yuuya's Present

~ * ~ * ~ **TSUBASA WO KUDASAI** ~ * ~ * ~

( _Please Give Me Wings _)

* * *

**Pairing** : SasuNaru, a little NejiNaru

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !**

Alternate Reality, Canon, Naruto POV

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... sungguh aku membencimu, Huks T-T

* * *

Hening.

Hanya gemericik air dan suara hembusan angin saja yang terdengar. Aku terduduk dibawah pohon besar yang ada di tempat ini. Tempat dimana aku pernah bertarung dengannya, hidup dan mati.

Lembah kematian.

Padahal tempat ini begitu tenang, tak seseram seperti kedengarannya. Aku sering ke tempat ini, kembali mengingat saat kurasakan Chidori miliknya menghantam dadaku. Kenangan yang pahit memang, tapi tak mungkin lekang dari benakku. Sebab dari sanalah tekadku muncul, ambisiku untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan membawanya kembali ke Konoha. Ke rumahnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang, kau tak akan membiarkan teman-temanmu mati, Naruto..."

Kata-kata Obito masih terngiang jelas di pikiranku. Kata-kata yang seakan menagih janjiku, sebelum Obito pergi dan meninggalkan perang yang belum juga berakhir ini. Menanti saat yang tepat untuk dapat menorehkan luka lagi.

"Perang membawa kematian... dan luka serta kepedihan..."

Aku hanya tertunduk saat itu, tak percaya bahwa teman-temanku akan mati satu persatu dihadapanku. Terkadang aku berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk yang akan lenyap ketika aku terbangun nanti.

"Ternyata ninja Konoha begitu lemah."

Mataku terbelalak ketika kudengar suara itu. Suara yang tak asing lagi meskipun baru beberapa kali kami berjumpa setelah sekian lama. Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan Cakranya dalam kondisiku yang seperti sekarang. Rasanya aku tak dapat membantah kalau mantan rekan satu _team_ ku ini bakal mengejekku lemah.

Angin berhembus sedikit kencang, membuat helaian rambut milik sosok yang kini berada di hadapanku ini ikut bergerak seirama angin.

Dapat kulihat dengan jelas, mata hitam miliknya menatapku dingin. Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam membalas tatapannya. Merekam setiap inci perubahan dari orang yang beberapa tahun ini pergi dari desa dan dinyatakan sebagai _Missing Nin_.

Seseorang yang membuatku bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Rivalku, Sasuke.

Setelah sekian lama dia baru muncul dan kali ini dia menemuiku. Berdiri tenang di hadapanku dengan gaya khas Uchiha miliknya. Berbagai emosi berkecamuk dalam diriku saat ini. Heran karena tiba-tiba dia datang ketempat ini, senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, marah meskipun aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk bertanya kenapa. Dan takut.

Takut kalau ini hanya ilusi. Hanya permainan akalku yang menciptakan khayalan tentang dia.

Apakah aku begitu rindu?

"Kudengar Hyuuga mati, tak kusangka dia selemah itu," ujarnya. Mata _onyx_ miliknya masih menatapku tajam.

Entah sejak kapan pemuda _stoic_ di depanku ini sedikit banyak bicara. Aku tak mengomentari perkataan Sasuke itu. Ingatanku kembali pada saat Neji melindungiku dan Hinata.

Pada saat dia terjatuh di bahuku dan darah mengalir dari tubuhnya. Semua masih begitu jelas dalam ingatanku. Aku hanya menghembuskan napasku berat. Rasa sesak itu tiba-tiba kembali muncul.

"Dia ingin melindungi Hinata, dia ingin melindungiku, Sasuke..."

Aku tertunduk, rasanya aku tak ingin berlama-lama ditatap oleh mata miliknya. Aku takut semua pikiranku bisa terbaca olehnya.

"Kau tahu, Neji pernah bilang padaku, dia ingin bebas, jika dia bisa mendapatkan satu keinginan aku yakin dia ingin sepasang sayap. Seperti burung yang terbang di langit biru itu, aku yakin dia ingin mengepakkan sayapnya ke langit yang bebas itu, tanpa kesedihan dan tanpa beban yang selama ini dia tanggung demi_ clan_ nya," kataku panjang lebar.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Entah kenapa aku malah menceritakan hal itu, apa yang aku harapkan? Bahwa Sasuke akan mengerti dan bilang semua akan baik-baik saja? Kedengarannya, itu seperti mimpi.

"Aku... belum sempat menepati janjiku padanya, Sasuke..."

"Hn, kau dan jalan ninjamu yang menggelikan itu..."

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa lepas. Sasuke tampak mengerutkan keningnya. Mungkin heran, atau mungkin dia pikir aku sudah mulai gila.

"Kau benar, Sasuke... aku dan omong kosongku yang menggelikan itu, hahahaha..."

Sasuke hanya terdiam, kami saling bertatapan. Lagi.

"Demo... _shikata ga nai ne..._ seperti yang Shikamaru bilang, mungkin selama ini aku orang yang merepotkan. Tapi, aku ingin tetap percaya pada diriku sendiri, Sasuke..."

"Aku ingin tetap membawamu pulang ke Konoha meskipun aku harus mati. Aku juga ingin mengubah takdir _clan_ Hyuuga demi dia saat aku menjadi Hokage nanti," lanjutku.

"Untuk jalan hidupku sebagai Ninja itu, akan kulakukan apa saja yang menurutku ... terkadang aku begitu lelah, Sasuke... dalam perjalananku, aku kehilangan Jiichan, Ero-sennin, aku bahkan hampir kehilangan Gaara dan sekarang Neji. Dan aku juga kehilangan sahabat baikku sendiri, rivalku, teman setimku. Aku kehilanganmu, Sasuke..."

Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara banyak tanpa harus berperang mulut dengannya. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan mendengarkanku saja. Apa dia tahu, kalau saat ini aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua perasaanku tanpa harus beradu argumen dengannya?

Baik aku maupun Sasuke kini hanya bisa saling terdiam. Dia berpaling dan tak lagi menatapku, pandangannya kini fokus pada riak air di depan sana. Kami sama-sama menikmati keheningan ini. Kebersamaan yang mungkin tak akan berlangsung lama.

"Ne~ Sasuke... apa menurutmu ini semua karena aku dan kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuhku?" tanyaku pelan.

Sasuke tak menjawabku. Dia masih berdiri memunggungiku. Rasanya aku ingin menggapai punggung itu dan tak lagi membiarkannya pergi.

"Dulu saat aku hampir kehilangan Gaara, Chiyo-baachan menggunakan sisa cakranya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Gaara, meskipun pada akhirnya justru Chiyo-baachan yang tak tertolong," jelasku, kali ini Sasuke sedikit menoleh dan menatapku tajam dari sudut matanya.

"Apa menurutmu aku..."

"Jangan macam-macam, Naruto..." kata Sasuke dengan nada suara yang terdengar sedikit mengancam. Namun aku tahu dia tak bermaksud untuk menekanku.

"Apa kau khawatir padaku?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ck, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku.

Kali ini aku sedikit menyeringai lebar. Entah kenapa aku rindu pada ejekannya yang familiar itu. Namun perlahan punggung miliknya itu menjauh. Sasuke tampak berjalan menjauhiku.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Sasuke..." cegahku. Aku berusaha bangkit, namun rasanya aku tak lagi memiliki tenaga meski hanya untuk menopang tubuhku.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Dia menoleh kearahku lagi.

"Aku tak ingin ada lagi yang mati... A-aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi, Ugh!" kuremas baju yang menutupi dadaku, kurasakan panas di sana. Begitu sesak hingga terasa sakit dan membuatku sulit bernapas dengan normal. Tubuhku begitu berat hingga tak dapat kugerakan lagi. Mataku terpejam erat menahan sakit. Saat ini, bisa saja Sasuke membunuhku dengan mudah.

"Naruto..."

"Hmm..."

Hangat. Kehangatan yang menyentuh wajahku ini membuatku membuka mataku pelan. Telapak tangan Sasuke yang besar itu begitu hangat ketika menyentuh pipiku. Tubuhku sudah terlalu lemah hingga tak bisa menepisnya. Kami saling bertatapan dan bisa kulihat Sharingan miliknya dengan jelas. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis saat mengenali tatapan mata itu.

Tatapan yang sama sepertiku ketika melihat punggung Sasuke menjauh.

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar, Sasuke... " bisikku pelan dan kembali kupejamkan mataku.

"Dobe! Buka matamu, bodoh!" kurasakan tangan Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan.

"Teme berisik! Biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar,"

"Naruto... Buka matamu, Baka! Hoi, Naruto... Naru..."

Sasuke-teme, lihat siapa yang bodoh sekarang. Aku hanya lelah saja, mataku ini begitu berat dan ingin terpejam saja. Bukannya mati. Tapi kenapa dia malah memelukku begini. Tubuhku didekapnya erat sekali. Masih kudengar jelas suaranya yang terus memanggilku. Tapi, semakin lama suara itu semakin pelan dan semakin jauh.

Apa Sasuke pergi ya?

Hhhh... sepertinya tidak, sebab tubuhku begitu hangat. Dan aku ingin terus seperti ini saja.

Dalam mimpiku aku bertemu Neji. Aku begitu terkejut melihatnya hingga tanpa kusadari, aku menghambur kearahnya. Memeluknya erat. Pemuda Hyuuga itu hanya terdiam, mungkin sedikit syok karena aksiku, dia melepaskan pelukanku pelan dan memasang tampang kesal. Berkali-kali dia mengataiku 'bodoh'. Hei... dia pasti sudah tertular sifat Sasuke-teme. Aku hanya menyengir lebar.

"Ne~ Neji... aku tak bisa memberimu sepasang sayap agar kau bisa terbang bebas di langit seperti burung. Tapi, aku ingin kau tetap hidup. Tetap ada di sampingku dan semuanya. Aku benar-benar tak ingin merasakan kehilangan lagi. Aku... masih ingin menepati janjiku padamu..." kataku padanya.

Dan sama seperti Sasuke, Neji kemudian memelukku. Erat. Kali ini aku membiarkan air mataku jatuh. Sebab dia lebih hangat dari pada waktu itu, saat tubuhnya terjatuh dibahuku ketika melindungiku dan Hinata.

Waktu itu aku merasakan tubuh Neji begitu dingin dalam pelukanku. Darahnya mengalir dan membasahi punggungku dengan cepat. Aku tercekat dan tubuhku bergetar menahan perasaan takut dan marah.

Dan hanya satu yang ada dipikiranku saat itu.

Aku ingin dia hidup.

Aku yakin saat itu Sasuke tahu, ketika Sharingan di matanya tertuju kearahku. Aku tak lagi memiliki cakra yang tersisa. Karena saat itu juga aku memberikan semua sisa cakra milikku untuk menyelamatkannya.

Sebab Neji pernah berkata padaku...

Kalau hidupmu, bukan cuma untuk dirimu saja.

**OWARI** (?)

* * *

**OMAKE**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak mendekap erat seseorang dipelukannya. Ada kekhawatiran yang tersirat di balik wajahnya yang dingin. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeriksa nadi di leher pemuda berambut pirang yang masih terbaring di pangkuannya itu, sesaat kemudian dia menghembuskan napasnya lega. Tatapannya sedikit melembut ketika melihat kearah sahabatnya. Diusap pelan wajah kecoklatan itu ketika tetesan cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata pemuda yang masih berada dipelukannya.

"Baka..." gumamnya lirih.

Kali ini pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu kembali mendekap sahabatnya lebih erat lagi.

Sementara itu Hinata tampak tertidur di samping ranjang dimana tubuh kakak sepupunya terbaring. Sisa air mata yang telah mengering tampak terlihat jelas di wajah gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan milik kakak sepupunya. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan itu balas menggenggamnya.

**HONTO NI OWARI**

* * *

Sebab Perang selalu membawa kematian... dan luka serta kepedihan...

Dan aku masih berharap keajaiban... untuk Hyuuga Neji, hehehe XDD

**Read and Review** ya ^^


End file.
